In Medias Res
by incandescent 3 6 0
Summary: A series of drabbles/possible onshots of the Greens in an attempt to let my creative juices flow.
1. The Middle Finger

**Title -** In Medias Res

**Summary -** A series of drabbles of the Greens in an attempt to let my creative juices flow.

**Pairing(s) -** Greens

**Rating -** T, for absolutely polluted language.

**Status -** Drabbles; Ongoing

**Important Notes -** Ages range from 14-17.

**Disclaimer -** I do not own The Powerpuff Girls.

**XXX**

"Sometimes I just feel like they leave me out of shit, you know?"

Butch nodded his head, taking a sip of his soda cup. He and Buttercup sat on a curb outside of a burger joint they'd visited, and it was close to evening. The sun was just above the horizon when she started rambling to him about her personal issues, but in spite of himself, he listened.

"I feel you," he said.

"Right? It's just like, we're the middle kids. It's that awkward position where you're not the youngest or the oldest so...no one pays much attention to you." She brushed back some uneven bangs behind her ear.

"I feel you so hard."

She scooted closer to shove his arm, and he let her. "Shut up."

"Well, you know what I do?" he said to her, smirking as he set down his almost empty cup. He stood up, and motioned for her to do the same. When she did so, he showed her his middle finger.

"Yeah, yeah, fuck you, too. Now what do you wanna show me?"

"No, listen," he kept the finger firmly up in the enclosed space between them. "Since we're the middle kids, let's at least embrace the benefits. One of those benefits is that we fucking _own_ the middle finger."

She perked a brow at him. "Interesting conclusion."

"So stick it up," he pumped his finger into the air, "It's like saying 'fuck the world and fuck being left out.'" He looked at her, not once wavering the fist that he held up. "Go on, flip your birdie."

She scoffed at him, shaking her head and turning away. "I'm not doing that."

"Oh, quite the pussy, are we?" he taunted, tilting his head at her.

Her cheeks flared. "Fuck you!"

"Ah! There's that fire! Just use your middle finger." He grabbed her wrist and propped it up in front of her. "Do it. Fuck the world."

She sent him a look, but her eyes shifted to her hand, balled up in a fist and pointed at the bleary sun.

"C'mon, it should be easy, considering that _is_ the finger you use to mas –"

"_Shut the fuck up_!" she snarled, keeping her stare glued to her fist.

He snickered, and then said to her, "Just imagine your sisters. Imagine all the shit they've ever done to you. Ever. Imagine them in front of you and just do it." Slowly, and a bit cautiously as if she were doing something wrong, she lifted her middle finger straight and confidently. "Just do it."

"Fuck you," she said to her imaginary sisters, quietly at first.

"Fuck you." Her voice raised a little higher this time.

"Fuck you!" She was yelling it now.

She thrust her fist with all her might into their imaginary faces. "_Fuck you_!"

An elder across the street shakily scolded, "That's no way for a young woman to talk."

"_Fuck you, too_!" she snapped at the old man. He jumped and scurried away, wobbling with his cane.

Butch was laughing and he patted her shoulder. "You did good, my friend. You did good."

Buttercup turned to face him and smiled mischievously. She put her fist before him, and then laid her middle finger down. "You're not good enough to fuck."

"Ouch."

"_Yeah_."

**END**

_Ah, the typical vulgar-mouthed Greens. I love them. _

_Sorry if all the cursing offended anyone. But, for future reference, if you're not down with extreme potty mouth, don't read any of my other stories at all. Except the Reds halloween fic. That one was kid-friendly. _


	2. The Passing of Notes

**Chapter Title -** The Passing of Notes During Inappropriate Times

**Status -** drabble series; ongoing

**Disclaimer -** i do not own The Powerpuff Girls.

**XXX**

Hey. Hey Buttercup.

Your sister?

Hot piece of ass on that one.

With love,

- Butch

...

I don't know which sister you're referring to.

I don't necessarily give a shit either way.

_Just don't fucking talk to me._

With hate,

- Buttercup

...

Watch your language.

- Butch

...

You son of a bitch.

...

Oh, come on. You didn't even sign your name on that one.

Talk about a lack of common fucking courtesy.

- Butch

...

STOP TALKING TO ME.

...

Check out Mrs. Fraisier's nose. She looks like a fucking toucan.

- Butch

...

OH MY GOD.

...

Squawk.

- Butch

...

I'm not even sure that's the noise that they make.

- Buttercup

...

What? The toucan or Mrs. Fraisier?

- Butch

...

The toucan, you dumb fuck.

- Buttercup

...

I thought it was something real loud and squawkish sounding.

You know, like the way you yell at me when I step on your shoes.

- Butch

...

I yell at you because you're a clumsy little shit aND I DON'T SOUND LIKE THAT.

Maybe they have some toucan videos on YouTube. I'm going to check them out.

- Buttercup

...

No phones in class, Ms. Utonium. I'll have to confiscate it.

Unless you show me the video afterwards.

- Butch

...

OH SHIT MRS. FRAI

xxx

"I hate you," Buttercup muttered underneath her breath, glowering at the door faintly labeled _Detention_ as she leaned her head on her crossed arms.

"I know," Butch flippantly replied, tapping his fingers on the desk.

"_No talking_," Mrs. Fraisier snapped at them from behind the desk, face scrunched up in a bitter scowl as she self consciously covered her nose with a hand. She gave them one last look before she pulled her novel back out and begun to read it, holding it noticeably close to her face.

Butch subtlely leaned toward Buttercup, and said lowly, "So...the toucan video...was it any good or...?"

She shifted her position to look at him, eyebrow raised and a smirk surprisingly placed upon her lips. "It was hilarious."

**END**

_hELLO EVERYONE._

_these drabble series thingies i'm doing these days? yeah, all that is some progressive writing practice for me. _

_i'd appreciate it if any of you could check out "Sentiment" and tell me what you think? no need to favorite or follow or anything, but i really would like some opinions of how my writing style has developed and such._

_feel free to ignore my advertisement and just enjoy life, though. _

_hugs and kisses ;*_


End file.
